


Feather Request

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Fetish Content, Kink, M/M, Male Sneezing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneezing, sneezing fetish, sorry to all vanillas reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by anonymous. Something with feathers and Lance inducing Keith.After confessing his unusual fetish to his boyfriend, Keith allows Lance to induce him for the first time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 43





	Feather Request

„Are you sure this is okay?”, Lance asked nervously his face bright red, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and you really don’t have to do this! I know how weird this is and I’m honestly grateful you didn’t laugh at me when I told you or left or-“

“Lance!”, Keith interrupted his boyfriend’s rambling by pressing a finger against his lips, “It’s okay, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure I wanted this. I’m happy to indulge you and I don’t think of this as weird.”

“But-“

“No buts! I love you, Lance and I want you to enjoy this. If I should feel truly uncomfortable, I’ll use our codeword or pinch your leg like we agreed on. So, how do you want to have me?”

“I-“, Lance swallowed nervously. He still couldn’t believe this was actually about to happen. It had all started with that dreadful cold Keith had come down with a few weeks prior. For Lance the absolutely worst best-case scenario considering his unusual interest in his boyfriend’s- well, sneezing. He hadn’t told Keith about it at this point of time feeling too awkward about it, but laying in bed with his sick boyfriend nuzzling into his lap while he was sneezing and sniffling like crazy nose pressing into his groin with every bob of his head didn’t make it easy to hide. And like hell he was going to leave his sick kitten all on his own when he was sick and miserable because of his stupid horn!

Of course, Keith had started asking questions when he felt his dick poking his cheek after a particularly intense fit. After almost winding up to a panic attack and apologizing profoundly to the smaller boy, Lance had finally managed to reveal his most embarrassing secret, cheeks red in shame.

Surprisingly enough, Keith hadn’t reacted badly in any way. Maybe his boyfriend wasn’t as vanillaish as he’d thought. Keith had immediately told him he thought this was cute and he was totally okay with inducing for Lance.

The Cuban boy had been shocked to hear this and refused to indulge himself, at first blaming Keith’s positive reaction on being too out of it because of the fever he was running, then thinking this had to be some kind of joke. It had taken him days and a lot of prodding from Keith’s side to convince him this was actually something his boyfriend _wanted_ to do for him.

And here they were.

“Could you strip and lay down on the bed please?”, he finally managed, a small part of him still expecting to be laughed at or shut down or-

“Everything for you, sharpshooter.”, Keith grinned stripping down to his fingerless gloves.

Lance swallowed when he looked at his boyfriend. God, this was hot. “Okay, let’s start of slow first and tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

“Will do, now finally get over here!”, he waved at him impatiently probing himself up against the headboard when Lance got out the most ticklish looking feather he’d ever seen. It was blue with reddish dots and did surely appear to be fluffy. This was certainly going to provoke the desired reaction as he felt his nose starting to itch just by looking at it.

“Okay, here we go.”, Lance sat down on the matrass gripping the feather that he’d found on a foreign planet a few months ago and that seemed perfect for this job tightly. He started by lightly tracing the feather down the bridge of his nose tickling Keith’s from the cold still sensitive nose.

“ _Hhh heh hehhhh_ ”

Hearing Keith’s breath hitching was music to his ears and his confidence grew. Still keeping his touch lightly, he swirled the feather around the tip of his nose watching his boyfriend’s eyelids close, mouth half opened as his breathing hitched helplessly.

“ _Hihhh_ Lance thi _hhh_ s tickles so _hih ihhhh_ much _heh_! Oh _hhii_ \- Oh god!”

Lance could feel his half hard cock switching in his pants regretting not having stripped himself before starting. Knowing he had the control over Keith’s tickly nose and being able to make him sneeze or deny him this relieve… he felt himself shudder with pleasure. “You have no idea how hot you look like this, kitten.”, he whispered hoarsely.

Keith opened his eyes an irritated tear running down his cheeks as he sniffed. “ _Ahhh_ \- Are you going to _hihh ihhh hih_ make me _ehh_ \- make me _heh ehh_ snee _hhh_ \- snee _ehhh_ -“

“Yes, kitten, I’m gonna make you sneeze your cute little nose off but first I’m going to have some more fun with you.”, he announced watching with satisfaction how Keith’s eyes slipped shut again as he fought against the tickle in his nose. Keith truly looked angelic like this; his dark locks framing his pale skin, his naked body pressed against the white bedsheets as Lance kept attacking his poor reddened nose merciless.

“ _Hehh eh? ehhh hehhh heh_! So- _hehh ehh_ so tickly _hhh_ , La- _heh hehhh_ Lance _eh_! I really need to _hih ihh_ really _hhh_ need to snee _hh_ \- sneeze!”

Lance had started to stroke the feather around his nostrils and Keith was completely helpless to it, entirely on the mercy of his nose and Lance. Irritated tears flew down the smaller boy’s cheek as he was on the verge of a huge fit. Just a little more pressure and he’d fall over the edge… just a little more… Lance stopped.

Keith kept panting and hitching until the itch reduced enough for him to form words. “Why did you _hih_ stop? I _ihhh_ _hih_ I was so close!”

Lance quickly stripped out of his clothes gripping Keith’s wrist when he brought up his hands to rub his itchy nose. “Don’t touch your nose!”, he ordered, “I mean, I-“, he blushed deeply when he realized what he’d just done, “you can if you want to, I really didn’t mean to-“

Keith got the drift and grinned against his still twitching nose. “Got it, sharpshooter. Now go on! My _hih_ my nose is still itching like _ihh_ _hih_ crazy!”

Now naked, Lance took hold of the feather again this time directly starting at Keith’s nostrils. Judging by how sensitive his boyfriend’s nose was and how long this fit had been suppressed, he knew the sneezes were going to be endless.

Keith was back to hitching desperately again in no time. “ _Hih ihhh_ ple _hhh_ ase Lance! I nee _ehh_ d to snee _hhh_ \- sneeze so ba- _hih_ badly now!”

Finally, Lance took mercy on him. He inserted the feather into his nostril twirling it around. The effect was instantaneous.

“Oh! I gotta _hhh_ _Hih Itshiew! Itshh! Itsh-ish! Ishh! Ish! Hikshiew_!”

Lance moaned loudly, his hand having found its way to his dick almost by itself. And Keith wasn’t finished.

“ _Igshh! Igshiew! Hishiew! Itschhh_! I- _hitshh! Ishh_! I- _Ishiew_! Tis- _hgshh_! Tissue! _Ishuu_!”, he gasped between sneezes.

Lance however didn’t dream of it. Keith’s sneezes weren’t particularly messy but as long as he didn’t get to blow his nose, they wouldn’t stop and truth be told, this was exactly what Lance wanted. “So hot.”, he groaned before a wicked idea occurred him. He couldn’t do this or could he?

He took the feather out of Keith’s twitching nose as he kept sneezing, but instead of getting him a tissue, he inserted the feather in his other nostril twirling it around just as quick as he’d done before.

“Oh god!”, Keith managed to gasp before he was forced to submit to the tickle in his nose, _“Itshiew! Hih ISHH! ISH! HIH IGSHH! Hih HishIII! Ishhii! Huh Uhshii! Ughshiew! Hih ih ihh Itshhh! Ishh! Ishh_! I- _Hishiew! Itshiew! Ishuu_! I can’t sto- _shhiii_! Stop snee _\- hih ihhh ishhh_! Sneezing! _Itshhh Hgshiew_!”

Lance felt his dick jump and soon he was falling over the edge with a strangled cry to the sound of his boyfriend’s kittenish sneezes despite barely having started to stroke himself.

“Igshh! Igshiew! Hih ihh itshhh! Ishh!”, Keith kept sneezing. His sneezes had become wet and while he was glad his boyfriend enjoyed himself, he really wished for a tissue right now. “ _Hih ihh_ Lance! I _hitsch_! _Hishh! HIh Ishiew_!”

Lance got up quickly getting a box of tissues and pressed a handful of them against his flaring nostrils. He helped Keith to prop himself up as he captured his nose in the soft cloth waiting until he stopped sneezing enough to blow.

“ _Hih Isghhh! Ishhh! Hih ihh tshieww_! Thank you- _hishhh_! Thank you Lan- _itshh! Hih ishh_!”

Lance chuckled still in the afterglow of his orgasm, “Blow your nose and stop sneezing before you try talking.”

Keith nodded ducking his head back into the tissues Lance was holding for him. He would ask his boyfriend later if he’d enjoy himself although seeing the state Lance’s dick was in, he certainly guessed so. Letting out the last ticklish sneezes, he cuddled into the Cuban boy’s side letting him stroke his hair and kiss his forehead before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
